Unknown Parts
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Blaine is on edge because he has learned about Cooper's impending visit. At first he tries to forget, forget about the memories stirring, by focusing on a love letter Kurt wrote him. But the anxieties won't leave so he decides to take a leap for love.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** The first poem is out of my other story 'The Last Of Winter's Days', so yes, this can be read as a sequel to it. Hope you will love this.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Parts<strong>

Blaine spends the next night reading it over and over those last two line of the love letter and the love poem Kurt gave him.

_You are my light shining._

_With you I see, so much more. There is so much more to see, with you._

_**Our Love**_

_Both our hands feel cold, that day, we find each other,_

_That November._

_Holding each other the warmth is impossible to make out with a_

_Look,_

_If you do not know_

_Where to look, nor how to see._

xxxx

_But we do._

_We do know._

_And we do look._

_And see._

_And the cold air that surrounds us does not bother._

_Has not bothered us_

_Since last year's autumn came around,_

_With colors so bright and air that smelled of_

_Rain, water, life._

xxxx

_The calendar has moved on, promising_

_From tomorrow on,_

_Spring,_

_Promising,_

_For warmth to fill the world, and support that which is always there,_

_Within._

xxxx

_We know where to look._

_We have,_

_We hold_

_Our own_

_Warmth._

xxxx

_The cold of the last months_

_If anything_

_Having allowed us to feel it_

_More fiercely,_

_Between the covers,_

_During day_

_At night._

xxxx

_In our eyes,_

_Across a room,_

_A hall,_

_Full of others._

_Strangers,_

_Mostly._

xxxx

_In our voices, _

_on the phone._

_In the way the lines and letters flow_

_More freely,_

_In your words to me,_

_In my words to you,_

_That extra spring_

_To our writing,_

_Our love_

_Notes, _

_Our love._

Blaine's hands shake with nerves as he reaches for his well-read copy of _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ and flips to the second to last page to take a piece of paper, folded twice from it, looking just as well worn as the book itself.

Tears, clearly not the first drip on it as Blaine tries to wipe them away with the back of his hands. "I hope you'll understand," he whispers into thin air, the quiet quickly settling back broken by sobs.

xxxx

„Kurt!" Blaine stops him in the parking lot the next day.

He turns and his smile falls as he sees Blaine's worried face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine is quick to say, too quick.

And Kurt is starting to really get worried now, "Baby, Blaine, please tell me."

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh, then his hands find Kurt's, and he squeezes lightly, as he always does when nerves come and he does not exactly know how to ask for closeness.

But Kurt understands, he does not need to hear the words, but he knows Blaine does need to know he is being understood, so Kurt leans forward, brushes his left cheek gently against Blaine's right and whispers into Blaine's ear, "Let's get out of here."

And Kurt knows Blaine has heard him, when he tilts his head a little, cheeks pressing closer whispering "Thank you."

xxxx

It is only when they get to Kurt's and are wrapped around each other on his bead, a quilt covering their shoe and sockless forms, but otherwise still fully clothed, that Blaine reaches for something under the quilt.

Kurt looks on curiously as Blaine's hand reappears with a paper looking torn and old and well-worn.

"I wanted you to know. No, I…I need you to know."

And now Blaine's hands are shaking as he tries to unfold the in parts already ripped paper.

"Baby," Kurt says as he cups Blaine's cheek, and gently guides his face towards his own, placing a soft kiss onto Blaine's lips. And as Blaine kisses back his hands sink back to rest on the covers.

The shaking has completely stopped by the time they move out of the kiss and back into looking at each other.

"Should I?" Kurt mouths sweetly.

Blaine gives a small but decisive nod.

As Kurt unfolds the paper Blaine asks, "Could you hold it up so I can read it to you?"

"Of course, Baby."

"Thank you," Blaine says as he finds hold with his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist under the quilt.

He pulls himself as close to Kurt as he can, tangles their legs under the covers and buries his face briefly in Kurt's warm body, breathing in deep.

And Kurt runs his now free left hand through Blaine's curls, over and over, knowing Blaine only gets like this when he needs to make sure he does not forget he is here, and safe, with Kurt.

So even as Blaine turns and starts reading Kurt does not stop the gentle caressing of Blaine's hair.

"I wrote this when the bullying was really bad, at school…and at home. Some days my parents were worse than them."

Kurt does not need to ask who 'them' is. He understands.

Blaine takes a stuttering breath before he adds, "I …I sometimes have been feeling it again those last weeks, and maybe it is because of Cooper coming by soon, and I…I know I will just always be that ridiculously huge disappointment to them, always…compared to him. I needed to tell someone, NO, you, I want you to know, I am not angry or upset because of anything you did should I snap at you the next weeks, I sometimes can't help it," and then there are tears, "and I cannot lose you over this old pain, you are too important to me."

"Thank you for trusting me."

""I…I'm going to read this to you now, okay?"

"Of course, Baby," Kurt places a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"So, yeah, this is how I felt when I learned about Dalton, but it all felt like a dream, and it hurt too, to know that there was a place where I would not have had to suffer all that time."

_I am not scared of the world_

_But of what grows inside of me_

_When I look too close_

_What people do_

_So I look away_

_Hoping my hate won't grow_

_As I turn in on me_

_My eyes may be closed but I still see_

_what has already seeped into me_

_So my cries grow louder_

_And my sobs grow hard_

_As my frame shakes there are no sparks_

_Of hope I have not heard in far too long_

_But there has been a spark_

_And as the fire burns my lungs I breathe the smoke_

_Is all I do just more poison to the world_

_Is the best I can do…_

_…take me away from you_

_What if all the protection I have to offer is to leave_

_Am I protecting me or you?_

_I would pack my bags if I thought anything here was worthwhile taking_

_I don't even have to look to know_

_All I need walking out of this door is a deep breath and me_

_So I take that breath_

_I turn_

_And I run_

_Into the cold night air_

_Finally my lungs stand no longer in flames_

_And as I breathe in_

_I am proud to no more breathe smoke or fire_

_I am out_

_And your words won't hurt_

_And your eyes will not sting any longer on my skin_

_I left my hate with you_

_Do with it whatever you will_

_It was yours to begin with_

_So you really don't have to feel too bad taking it back._

_And so I leave my hate with you_

_It was yours to begin with_

_Oh yes I leave your hate and you._

Blaine is a sobbing mess in Kurt's arms as soon as the last line has left his lips.

"I understand, Baby. I felt so, so much like that. I am here, I am here, Baby. I am here, Blaine."

They strip to their boxers, and climb properly under the covers in the next minutes, the quilt adding extra warmth felt needed. And then there are hours of just holding each other, Blaine feeling closer, more whole than before in Kurt's arms, having finally shared this part of himself with Kurt.


End file.
